User blog:Woohoot/Survey on the diversity of interests
Hi all, I'm not exactly an active member of the wiki. I pop around here and there, mainly in the blogs, either making comments or occasionally starting a blog. But I've been lurking around the wiki for a long time, even before I made an account. Recently, I've gotten curious about the general denizens that frequent the wiki, all the regular editors and active members, admin and mods etc. Basically, what I'm interested in finding out is knowing just how diverse the people on this wiki are. I'm gonna have a few polls with as many options as I can think of. I'm not exactly interested in knowing each person's background individually, hence a poll. Also a poll is easier to get people to vote since it's annonymous and stuff. How old are you? Below 13 13-17 18-22 23-26 27-30 31-35 36-40 Above 40 What is your occupation? Middle school/Highschool student Vocational institution student College/Undergrad Postgrad student Self-employed Working for others in a stable job Working odd jobs Runs a business Currently has a job but moves around often Unemployed What is your field/industry/job category? (Students can select if they're studying towards a particular field.) Marketing/Sales/Retail Service industry Food industry (Including chefs, kitchen assistants, food critics) Business Accounting, Finance, Banking Human Resource management Supply chain/procurement/logistics Science/Academia/Research Military Civil service (Fire brigade, Police, Medic etc) Government sector IT Engineer (All forms) Designer (Including interior designer, Architect, graphic designer, clothes designer etc) Artist/Musician (Including singers, actors, painters etc) Manufacturing Tradesperson/Handyman (Plumber, renovator, electrician etc) Mechanic Telecommunication Aviation (Including commercial pilots, air stewards and stewardess) Doctors/Veterinarians/Dentists Other medical professionals (Including nurses, radiologist, Pathologists, Clinicians, Opticians, Pharmacists etc) Cleaners (All forms, including professional cleaners, casual cleaners, home cleaners, public cleaners etc) Safety officer Audit Law Driver (All land based vehicles including trains) Sailor/Captain (Any commercial sea vessel) Farmer/Rancher/Gardener (Any kind of primary food supplier or suppliers of plants/flowers) Counselor/Psychologist Teacher Politician Inspirational speaker/motivator Religious leader Fitness instructor (all forms including gym coaches, yoga instructors, aerobics, swim coach etc) Professional sportsmen (All sports, professional coaches fall under this too) Zoo keeper (All types of zoo, including bird parks, reptile parks etc) Pet groomer Hairstylist/makeup artist Model Writer/Author/Journalist Homemaker Criminal (All forms, swindlers, thieves, robbers, drug dealers etc. Choose this only if your primary mode of making a living is crime, not just because you've ever committed a crime) Unemployed/welfare I have no idea what I'm going/going to do Others (Jeez I spent awhile thinking of everything I can think of. I'd be really surprised if I'm still getting others) Which continent were you born in Asia North America South America Africa Europe Australia and Oceania Antartica (really?) Which continent do you currently reside in? Asia North America South America Africa Europe Australia and Oceania Antartica (really?) What is your general category of interests/past-time (choose the most important one) Sports Other outdoor activities that are not exactly sports (eg hiking, trail walking, shopping) Staying at home and doing nothing Video games be it computer or console Watching shows be it movies or TV on whatever screen Reading/writing stuff An actual specific hobby that doesn't fall in any of the above (Eg playing chess, collecting stuff, puzzles etc) Category:Blog posts